deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-NRG Plasma Lance
The Hi-NRG Plasma Lance is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background The Hi-NRG Plasma Lance is produced by Connaught, a pioneer in the field of energy weapons. The Plasma Lance is one of the most advanced battlefield weapons of the 2020s. The plasma lance is extremely expensive and rarely found outside of the Illuminati and the wealthiest businesses, such as Darrow Industries. Characteristics This high-tech firearm projects a "bolt" or "pulse" of superheated plasma down an ionized path toward its target. The weapon apparently loads its rounds automatically, and is only capable of a slow rate of fire without overheating the mechanism. One "magazine" of plasma can allot 20 shots. Although the weapon is somewhat inaccurate, in practice the large projectile cancels out the deviation from the crosshair. Sadly, much of the plasma rifle's power cannot be fully utilized, as by the time it is acquired, the player would have advanced far enough into the game that particularly powerful foes have stopped appearing. By this point, the only remaining hostiles to fight are the insane workers at Panchaea. Granted Jensen could potentially save the rifle for the Hyron Core boss fight, but it is simply poorly placed by the game's design and is vastly outperformed in the same situation by the Laser rifle. Ammo for this weapon becomes strangely abundant when the player reaches Panchaea. Combat Statistics *Damage / Round: 4 (upgradable to 7) *Rate of Fire: 4 (upgradable to 5) *Ammo Capacity: 20 (upgradable to 50, 10-round increments) Locations *Main, and first, location is on Jaron Namir's body at the conclusion of his fight with Adam Jensen. Another can also be found in the same room. *One can be found in a red container upon reaching Panchaea, along with a single extra plasma capsule, on the right side of the burning crashed VTOL among a cluster of other containers. One possible way to access this is via the Jump Enhancement Upgrade augmentation. *Upon reaching David Sarif at Panchaea, one of these weapons is leaning against a red locker. *In Panchaea, after speaking to Darrow (and then receiving the Taggart plea) and then working your way down the tower, there is one in a locked storage room (level 5 hack) along with 20 extra cells. The storage room is in the Panchaea Ring Section, Level (-1). *The plasma rifle is seen during the official launch trailer being used against a security bot in Tai Yong Medical. This and the fact that the weapon can be upgraded with mods not found after its first appearance in the actual game suggest the weapon was once intended to be found earlier in the game. Trivia *"Hi-NRG" appears to be a reference to "high energy." *The Hi-NRG Plasma Lance is not technically a "rifle", since it is a directed-energy emitter and thus does not possess any rifling in its barrel. See also * [[Hi-NRG Plasma Lance (DXTF)|Hi-NRG Plasma Lance (in Deus Ex: The Fall)]] Gallery DX3 Plasma Rifle.jpg|Case studies of the Hi-NRG Plasma Lance. Plasmarifle-inventoryicon.png|Plasma rifle inventory icons. Plasmarifle-upgraded.png|Plasma rifle upgraded with a laser sight and cooling system. ru:Плазменная винтовка (DX3) Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution